


Change of Heart and Mind   }))---→

by WolfaMoon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoptive Parents Clint Barton, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: AU: Clint is not an avenger. Wanda is not a witch. Different paths lead to different family formations.





	Change of Heart and Mind   }))---→

Change of Heart and Mind }))---→  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: AU: Clint is not an avenger. Wanda is not a witch. Different paths lead to different family formations.  
Disclaimer: Nope. Just the idea. 

CHANGE OF HEART AND MIND }}}~~→

Clint Barton had taken many jobs in stride. But this one is not of his doing. How the hell did he end up in Sakovia? Walking around the ruins, he sees what this little war has cost. Hearing crying he moves around more rubble and debris to get closer. Walking into a once apartment building he looks up. There is a kitchen table on its side. And an undetonated warhead in the wall next to the table. Loading his bow he aims up.  
“Hello,” waiting and watching. Dust shifts. “Respond.” He commands. A little head appears over the edge. Cursing inside he makes his way up, carefully. There he finds two children huddling close together. “Hey,” he takes them in. One boy and one girl, about the same age.  
Sometimes he hates being a mercenary. But it paid the bills. And what else is he going to do, flip burgers. He only truly has one skill.   
Reaching out toward them the girl comes toward him first. She brushes her petite hands into his. Smiling he pulls her close. Then they look to the little boy.  
“Come on, buddy.” The boy looks warily. “Come on.” Carefully he moves and takes Clint’s hand. Smiling he brings the boy over. “Let’s get out of here.”  
The two kids cling to him as he gets them down from the destroyed room. Gathering in the city street below, Hawkeye takes in the dusted pair. Smiling gently he gets a small smile out of the girl. The boy remains guarded, clinging tight to his sister.   
“Are you injured anywhere?”  
“Mama, popa.” The girl whimpers.  
“Stark, did it. Stark kilt them.” The boy growls next.  
“No,” Clint voiced. “It’s a weapon. Those who use it are the enemies.”  
“Then who?” The girl grabs tight to his hand.  
“I don’t know.” He looks around, then he hears it. Notching an arrow he looks around. The girl huddles close. The boy standing guarded. There is a rush of air and he lets his arrow fly. It hits the fighter plane making it crash down. It doesn’t account for the one behind it. The one that is aiming and taking fire upon them. Grabbing them he tries to get them out of the way. Bullets fly as they try and aim for them. Running for cover, Clint slides behind some rubble. The girl held secure to his chest by one arm. The other dropping his bow reaching for the boy. The bullets hitting his arm as he grabs hold of the small hand. Pulling through the pain. There is screaming, crying, and pain. Too much noise. Opening his eyes there is dust.  
“Pietro,” the girl whimpers. Pulling his arm close it pulls her close to his chest. A chest, which she is crying into. Looking over to his bleeding arm holding the hand of a bloodied and dead, Pietro. His heart hurts. Pulling the girl close he begins to move.  
“No.. no leave.” It is sentimental and a liability. Yet he knows how it once was like that. Caring beyond ones self. Then there was the backstabbing from those you trusted. He had nothing. Now she has nothing too. He could give her this.   
Lifting the boy over his shoulder they make their way out of this war torn home.  
Finding a safe tree covered spot outside the city to bury her brother. Putting an arrow into the tree to make it into a make shift tombstone.  
“Where do I go now?” Clint looked off to the destroyed city. The fighter planes still attacking anything that moves. Looking at the little girl, he kneels.  
“I’m not much. But I’m yours.”

5 years later…. Moscow

Wanda is in the market reconning. Using what Russian she picked up to get food for them. Then picking the pocket of her target. And another just because the bimbo had her hands distracting over his shoulders.   
“Good job, Wanda. Come home.” Moving through the crowd she makes it to her destination. Looking up at Clint’s perch, she smiles. Clint smiles down at her but looks up to catch the bimbo who was hanging on the target looking at his girl. Coming up the steps she moves to give him a hug as he moves toward her.  
They had come far in those five years. Training her in a world she shouldn’t have had to been exposed to. Yet she was even in that world before she met him. He just gave her the tools now to see and defend.  
Sitting in their small rented apartment they go over her pilfered goods on their dinning room table.  
“When do you take the hit?” Wanda asks as Clint places a sandwich and drink beside her.  
“Soon, I hope.” Moving some arrows he sets his own meal down.  
“Then we go on vacation.” Wanda looks at him enthusiastically. Clint smiles at her. Always after a big score they would go on a get away. Why not they earned it.  
“Where to this time?” Taking a bite of his food.  
“New Zealand.” Clint has to laugh. They had sat and watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy, extended, and she has been obsessed with going ever since.  
“Okay, we’ll go.” She squeals with joy. Taking a bite of her sandwich she gets serious.  
“There is something off about the red head lady.”  
“You got that too.” Their instincts had been honed and eyes wide to see. Clint stills, tilting his head. Wanda knows this pulling a gun from her leg holster. Reaching up he turns out the light grabbed his weapon of choice. Then chaos insures.   
Someone had entered their abode. First grabbing at Clint who was fighting hard to hold the spitfire in place with his bow using it like a staff. Then the aggressor kicks Wanda away as she tries to come and help Clint. This makes Clint’s blood boil. No one hurt his girl. Pulling, flipping, scratching, biting, he finally pins the stranger to the floor.  
“Tell me one good reason I should not kill you?” he grounds as he struggles to keep her in place.  
“Please do, you would be setting me free.” The Russian accented voice spews at him. Wanda turns on the light. There under Clint’s strong arms being held down is the one they were talking about.   
“Why are you here?” Wanda speaks moving with her weapon pointed at her.  
“You were following me. I thought you were SHIELD.” They both laugh. Wanda holsters her gun while Clint gets off her offering his hand to her. She takes and allows him to help her up. “So if you’re not SHIELD. Why are you here?”  
“We are hunting the man you are floundering over.” Clint tells her setting his weapon down.  
“To late, I disposed of him before I came here.”  
“Then why come to us and not back to your red room?” This shocks her. Clint motions to the seat. Wanda scoots her chair closer to Clint. A united front. “We know of SHIELD and the other not so secret organizations. So?”  
“I don’t want to go back.” She looks down.  
“Then don’t.” Clint states bluntly. She looks at the two oddities before her.  
“They will come looking for me.”  
“Like you don’t know how to get around that.” She smiles at them. A genuine smile. Relaxing she takes them in. Clint begins to sort through the wallets on the table.  
“You are a good pick pocket,” she tells Wanda. “I almost didn’t realize at first.”  
“Why should we trust her?” Wanda voices to Clint. Clint hands her all the rubles inside the wallets. “This is not enough to get us out of here.” He knows.  
“You were planning on killing the commodore for money?” Natasha finally figuring out why they were truly following her.  
“Yes,” Clint confirms.  
“I have money and you can still claim the bounty.”   
“Has to be an arrow shot darling.” Wanda tells her.  
“By the way I’m Clint. And she is the wonderful Wanda.”   
“I am Natasha. An arrow?”  
“My calling card. Did you leave the window open?”  
“Yes,” she looks at him.  
“Then all might not be lost.” Grabbing his gear he goes into the adjoining room.  
“You are going to shoot a corpse?” Wanda follows to see Clint pulling up his Black pants. He grunts an acknowledgement to her question. “Isn’t that cheating?” He puts on his Black turtleneck.  
“In a way. But we get paid.” Placing his boots on he enters the main living area again. “Keep an eye on our accounts. As soon as the money is in, buy 3 tickets for New Zealand and three for um…” He looks to Natasha.  
“Kathmandu.” Clint tilts his head to that.   
“Do that once the money is in. Be prepared to run. Natasha, grab what you need.”  
“Need? I am coming with you?”  
“You want out? We are giving you that option. So?”  
“I am ready to go now.”   
“Good,” Clint puts on his headgear to cover his head and eyes. “Be back soon.” Clint exits leaving the two women to their own devices.   
Wanda begins to pack their gear together. Her iPod going into a sling bag as other items are placed in a duffle.   
“Is he serious about me coming?” Wanda looks to the redhead. Wishing she could read Clint’s mind and wondering what he sees in this woman. Yet as she looks at the woman she sees it. Sees the bird trying to break free from its’s cage.   
“Yes, get your things.” The phone dings. Quickly, she is buying tickets to Queensland, NZ and another to Pashupati, Kathmandu. Then transferring the funds over several accounts.   
Clint comes through the window not 5 minutes after the last transfer.  
“We good?” Wanda nods. Clint places his weapons in the duffle before pulling out jeans and a shirt. Grabbing another shirt he hands them to Natasha who is wearing skintight pants and a dress. “Take the dress off put this on.” Natasha does as she is told. The dress goes into the sink. “I’ll buy you another one.” He pulls the duffle over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

)))---→…. 3 years later … Tokyo …

Natasha fits into their group like peanut butter and jelly. Wanda is still standoffish to her. Making her claim clear on Clint. Clint could only smile at their antics. But Natasha really sees the relationship when Clint was teaching her acrobatics and fighting skills to stay alive. This intrigued the former Black Widow.   
This man who did not know her just let her come with them. Become part of their unit. Originally thinking it was just so they could use the ploy of family. The thing is after some time that became true.   
It was like her past meant nothing to them. Just like their past. They did not let it run their lives. They are not who they once were. Then came the day when the dark came and stole their heart.  
It was suppose to be a routine hit. Something simple that Clint and Nat could be in and out. But this man with a metal arm intercepts and steals Clint. Natasha came into their abode moving with a purpose.  
“What happened?” Wanda asks.  
“An asset grabbed Clint.”  
“What asset?”  
“A Russian asset. He is only called upon for major assignments. He is called the Winter Soldier and deadly.”  
“Will he kill Clint?”  
“If he killed Clint I would not be here.” She looks to Wanda. “I’d be dead too.”  
“We have to get him back.”  
“I know.”  
“So how do we get him back? We can’t lose him.”  
“We won’t,” she grabs a hold of Wanda’s hands. Something Clint always did with her to prove he is there and will always be there for her. “I’m going to get some help.”  
“Can you trust them?”  
“No, but it is the only way to save Clint.”  
“So let’s go.”  
“No, you need to stay… get down.” The window shatters in. In the Next moment the Winter Soldier comes through the window. Reaching in he grabs Wanda pulling her close to him. Natasha makes a move to grab Wanda but the soldier grabs Wanda tight around the neck in a sleeper hold.  
“Take me instead of her.” Nat tries to get up.  
“You are not the mission.” He kicks her across the room into a wall. Before she Blacks out all she can hear is Wanda screaming for her.

)))---→ … New York…

Waking to a world without her two constants she picks herself up like the assassin she was trained to be. Looking around she packs what she needs. Now Natasha needs help.  
The trip from Tokyo to New York was long and gave her time to go over where she was going and how she was going to ask for help. New York city was still recovering from the alien invasion as she made her way into Stark Tower. It had been a long time since she had been in New York. Knowing she was on SHIELD’s radar she had to make it quick.   
Knocking out a vent she climbs in. Normally Clint would be the vent guy. Not bothered by the enclosed space. Here she is climbing up the three floors to get to the man she needs to talk to. The man she needs help from.  
Getting there she spies the saviors of New York. Stark tinkering with some gadget while educating the man out of time about something unrelated. The god of thunder sat by drinking and laughing at their antics. The other scientist who is more than he seems grabs the gadget out of Stark's hand to fix it properly and not make advance but just fix. Then there is the SHIELD agent, Mockingbird. She just sits there shaking her head and laughing.   
No time like the present, Natasha lets herself fall through the vent to stand before them. Silence fills the room.  
“Um, security breach.” Tony speaks. Mockingjay is up from her spot, staff-twisting out to full length. Everyone begins to take the defense. Natasha stands brave holding her hands in the air.  
“I did not come here to fight.”  
“Why should we believe you,” Mockingjay calls her out.  
“You know who this is?” Steve asks.  
“She is the Black Widow. One of Russia’s top assassins.”  
“I do not do that anymore.”  
“Ha, likely story.” Tony pulls up info that he stole from SHIELD about the Black Widow.   
“I could have gone other places for help. But I came here because I need your help. Especially you,” she looks to Steve.  
“Why do you need my help?”  
“You can’t seriously be considering this?” Tony jest. Steve moves forward toward her. Natasha backs up from him. Not sure what he is going to do. Having been already knocked around and not really up to go again with and enhanced.  
“Let’s hear her out. So, why me?”  
“James Barnes, you called him Bucky.” Steve moves toward her again. Mockingjay at his elbow ready to fight. Bruce takes a step back from the danger.  
“Continue.”  
“He did not die from the fall. Hydra found him and turned him into the Winter Soldier. He took my family.”  
“Family, that’s a laugh. You’re red room. He probably taught you.” Mockingjay laughs.  
“But it doesn’t make it not true and you know it. So why did you not tell him his best friend is alive and being used by the very organization he was made to fight.” Mockingjay did not like being called out. Making an advance on Widow, Steve grabs her arm, squeezing.  
“Bobbie, is it true?” He grits out trying to contain himself. She looks away than up into his eyes.  
“Yes, Fury didn’t…” He lets her go moving to Natasha. Natasha stands her ground as he comes to stand before her.  
“You know where he is?”  
“I know where he might be. But I need your help.”  
“And how do I know this is not a set up?”  
“He took my family.”  
“You have no family.” Mockingjay speaks. Then like a bullet Natasha moves knocking Bobbie out and grabbing for whatever she was reaching for in her pocket. Standing over the SHIELD agent she looks at them. Looks at the avengers.  
“Hydra has my family. Hydra is scattered throughout SHIELD. The scepter, they have it.” Thor stands at this news. “I only know of where they might be, all of them.”  
“And how do you know your information is accurate?” Tony questions but he is calling for his Iron Man suite.   
“Because we don’t, my family, don’t play by rules. We are assassins and they are trying to make better weapons. What better weapons than the best assassins.”  
“Your family? Who are they?” Bruce speaks. Natasha folds in on herself at letting her emotion out but it is getting them to help. Reaching into a pocket she pulls out a picture. Handing it to Steve. Steve shows it to the others.   
The picture it is a rare one. Clint is between them with an arm looped over both Natasha and Wanda’s shoulder. They are holding his hands and there is a stuffed koala held in Wanda’s arms. A vacation after a job. Enjoying the moments in between.  
“The man is Clint, he is known in the trade as Hawkeye. The girl is Wanda. She is his daughter.” Taking back the picture looking down at it. “The soldier took him first after a job. The job was a setup to drawl us out. Then used me to find Wanda.”  
“Why would they need the girl?” Bruce looks at her.  
“To get Clint to cooperate.” She looks at them all. Saying something she rarely speaks, “Please.”  
“Suite up,” Steve commands.

)))---→ 

Waking to a world of sharp light and unknown sounds. Then Clint hears it. Hears it in a new way. The world is awake around him. Everything is clear for a moment. He is laying down but he is standing up. He is here but not there. Seeing a doctor hover over the blue sphere. Moving toward the man, he walks through Clint. This startles Clint. Then he hears them talking.  
“Do you think it is taking?” The one scientist looking guy speaks.  
“I don’t know. He is showing no affects. Maybe we will try again tomorrow. How is his protégé?”  
“She seems to be taking to it in stride.” Tilting his head Clint looks into a room. There on the table is his Wanda. She is strapped to a bed but there is red glow around her.  
“Excellent. At least something has come from this.”  
“But we need him. He is the next asset.”  
“To bad we can not touch the Winter Soldier with this. Just imagine what he could become.” Clint moves through them and into the room. Reaching out he moves to touch his girl.  
“Wanda,” he calls. Her eyes flash open with red mist circling them. She turns to look at them.  
“Clint?”  
“Shh,// Speak with you mind.//” She does. Yet her eyes are looking at him funny.  
“//What is going on?//”  
“//They experimented on us. We are changing. Yours is more visible than mine.//”  
“//You are looking see through,” She smiles. “//But then sometimes you did that already.//” Clint smiles at her snark.  
“//Yeah, I can see things and I have a feeling we will be out of here soon.//”  
“//So what do we do till then?//”  
“//Play along.//”  
“//Stay with me.//” He moves in ghosting a kiss on her forehead.  
“//Always.//”

)))---→

Natasha fiddles with her gauntlets again. All she can see is the Winter Soldier taking them over and over again. Steve moves near her.  
“So why did you come to us. Why not go alone?”  
“I am not strong enough to do that. They have tech that I could not possibly get through and I am alone. And I can’t risk them getting killed in the process of my retrieval.”  
“So you think Bucky will recognize me?”  
“Maybe some cognitive recalibration might help,” Steve raises an eyebrow at her. “He is stronger than me. You are both super soldiers.” Checking her guns again and shaking the bag to see the bow, she packed. They always packed. Reaching in she runs her hand along it. Steve moves to sit by her.  
“So tell me what you can?” Natasha straightens trying to control her emotion. Stick to the mission.  
“I just know that he is an asset. They call him the Winter Soldier. He trained with us in the red room.”  
“You and Wanda?”  
“No, Wanda is Clint’s.”  
“Clint’s daughter?”  
“Adoptive. He was in a war zone and found her and her brother. When he was trying to get them out she lost her brother. Clint got out of being a man of war.”  
“He was a mercenary.”  
“He did what he had to do to survive. Wanda changed that.”  
“Yet he still kills people for money.” Mockingjay added.  
“Like your SHIELD or your hidden Hydra agents. You don’t kill?” The agent turns from the duo. “Yes, we have red in our ledger but we do what we do to survive.”  
“Who made your gauntlets?” Tony was relieved from flying by Mockingjay to come join the conversation he had been listening in on.   
“Clint and I made them.”  
“You know your tech.”  
“You should see Clint’s quiver. He has arrows for every outcome you could think of.”  
“I bet I could think of some.”  
“He has thought but with what equipment we have. Could not make.” Tony had to give her that. Not everyone had their own R & D department. “So this facility, heavily guarded?”  
“Defiantly. But your weapons could take it out. We just need to get in quickly before they move them. All of them.” She looks to Steve.  
“We’re here.” Bobbie calls form the pilot seat.  
“Let’s go.” Tony calls on his suite as they land. Natasha looks to Bruce who has remained quiet all this time. Getting up she moves to him. Pulling out the picture she hands it to him. Shyly he looks up at her.  
“Keep this safe.” She mutters before moving out the back of the craft.

]))---→

The scientists have moved their two new assets into a room together. Sure it was not the best idea but they had to keep an eye on them. Especially with the attack going on. Clint holds Wanda close to him. They haven’t spoken out loud since their first communication to be silent. But they have been talking a lot.  
“//What is going on Clint?//” His eyes seem to go distance then he turns to her.  
“//Natasha is here. She brought the Avengers. Captain America is leading them. His mind is concerned for a man named Bucky//.”  
“//Who’s Bucky?//” Clint looks around then his eyes close. She can see his aura change. A side effect of her new gifts. She can see and feel when Clint is back with her.  
“//The Winter Soldier. The man who captured us. He’s frozen right now, down the hall. Do you think you could get him out?//” She has been experimenting with moving objects and sensing. Clint seems to be more clairvoyant than her. Her hands dance and flow.   
“//I’m trying.//” Clint places his hand on her shoulders. Supporting her. Her magic weaves and then clicks. The defrost process has begun. “//He’s still the enemy.//”  
“//Let me try and handle that.//”  
“//Are you sure? We still don’t know what they have done to us.//”  
“//We will work on it together.//” Wanda leans into her protector.  
“//Let’s get him out.//”

)))---→

The Avengers make it down several levels and it’s getting tougher.  
“Guess this is the place.” Iron Man cuts through a solid door with his laser. Steve kicks it down.  
“Then lets get moving before they are gone. Thor has anyone exited?”  
“No one has of yet. But I am following the tracks in.”  
“Keep us posted.”

}))---→

Wanda gets the Winter Soldier to defrost. Turning she looks to Clint in their cell.  
“Now get us out of here.” Clint says with a smile. Wanda smiles back and the door clicks. “That’s my girl.” Moving to the door he waits. His hand raise, stops and holds, then with quick movements he pulls the guard in and subdues him.  
“Why did you wait?”  
“There were two guards but one just got called away to the back entrance.” Wanda begins to go to the gun. “No leave it. We have better weapons. And…” He looks distant. Wanda is beginning to hate that look. “We have to go or they are going to take it.” Reaching for her he takes her hand and they move out. Moving past soldiers and scientist more concerned about their research they don’t see them. Clint moves toward the scepter. But he doesn’t reach for the handle he just reaches and takes the stone. Taking it quickly he puts it in his pocket. Moving like shadows they make their way to the soldier.  
“He’s almost awake.” Wanda tells him. Clint nods. Raising his hand to the glass.   
“Wanda, put your hands on the glass.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, they’re here.” Wanda moves tight in next to Clint. Her hands raised and one clamping down on his.  
“Step away from the glass!” A very authorative male voice orders.  
“He is almost awake, Captain.”  
“Back away.” Clint looks over to Wanda. Smiling he moves to cover his body over Wanda. Protecting her. “I’m not telling you again.”  
“Clint,” Wanda voices. //It’s okay. Wait.// He wraps an arm around her. //This is going to hurt.//   
There is an explosion. And they are both rocked but then they are swept off their feet by a door opening. The Winter Soldier comes out. Captain America stands there in shock.   
“Bucky,” he whispers. The soldier steps out looking at him like a target. Getting up with a groan the soldier looks at Clint. The soldier follows his last mission. Reaching forward he grabs Clint by the left shoulder and raises him in the air. Clint stares hard at him. The soldier shakes his head. Slams Clint into the wall again.  
“Out, no.” The soldier groans. Wanda stands on the defense. Her hands glowing red ready to fight. But the Captain moves in.  
“BUCKY!” with a shake of the head Bucky looks at Clint. Clint smiles,  
“Hello James.” The soldier drops him. Wanda goes to Clint. Steve moves to Bucky. Bucky looks at Captain America,  
“Steve.” Steve can only smile like an idiot.  
“I will not let you take my achievements.” The mad scientist barges into the room and begins to open fire upon them. Steve goes to throw his SHIELD but the scientist is blasted away from them and through the wall. The two super soldiers turn to Wanda who is standing defensive but is holding tight to Clint who had Shielded her from most of the bullets.  
Steve moves to stand before her.  
“Let me help.” Wanda looks at them.  
“Please, please save him.” Bucky moves in picking up Clint.  
“Which way?” Bucky asks.  
“Follow me.” Captain America leads the charge out of the base. “Team we have them. We are heading out.”

}))---→

Once out they rush to the jet. Black Widow is supporting an injured Mockingjay into the jet. Then she sees her family. Basically dropping the SHIELD agent to go to them. Banner is helping doctor Clint.  
“CLINT!” Moving over she reaches for him. He has his hand raised for her. “Oh my, “ she reaches out grabbing Wanda. “He will be fine.”  
“He knows that. Just hates that his shooting will have to take a backseat. And yes, I’ll get your bow sides switch so you can use it with the other arm.” Clint chuckles but chokes a little. “Yes, I’ll tell her.”  
“Wanda, what is going on?”  
“We can read minds now.” Natasha just looks at them. Hugging Wanda closer to her. She had lost them and just got that back. This is not going to be an issue. “Good.” Natasha can only smile until alarms start going off.  
“Clint?” Wanda asks with alarm.  
“Wanda?”  
“Clint’s silent. No.. NO…” She moves forward. Her hands glowing red. “Get back here.”  
“Wanda, what is going on?”  
“I can’t…” she hops up on the gurney. “Don’t leave me.” She is a vivid cloud of red. “You promised me!”  
“Back up,” Bucky speaks. Everyone does except Wanda. Bucky moves forward slowly. Controlling his motion he approaches.  
“Bucky, I don’t think…” Steve warns. The two unknowns they came to save needed it and not. Yet Steve had gained his friend back.   
“Steve, it’s fine.” Moving close Bucky begins to talk to Wanda gently. Coaxing her in methods he knew to help when he was trapped behind the soldier’s mind. To keep James Buchannan Barnes safe and alive.   
This has her focusing. Her hands reaching out to hold onto Clint's. Then everything seems to stop. It slows and the moment fractures. She is in control or is it Clint.  
“I’m here.” The moment is frozen and the two are on their own plain.  
“You’re dying.”  
“No, I just got lost. I saw a bright light and I traveled down a rabbit hole. Sorry.” Wanda can see herself standing beside the gurney seeing her on top of Clint glowing red.  
“You are doing this.”  
“Yeah, it’s scary. I think that is why I blinked out. This is not me. I should not have this power. I’m a normal guy with a high skill set. Nothing special.”  
“You are special. Who would turn their back on a world that finally made sense to take in an orphan and raise her. Raise her to know right from wrong but also train to protect herself. You gave me life when I thought I was dead. You gave me family.”  
“You gave it to me first.” She reaches for him.  
“Come back to me.”  
“I’m….” scared.  
“So am I. Clint, we can’t do this without you. I don’t want to. Remember, you go I go.”  
“No. If I go, you run.”  
“I never agreed to that.” He smiles at her.  
“Sure punk. Let’s wake up. And tell Bruce to be careful removing the fragment from my arm. I need those nerves.  
“Sure Clint.”  
The world became alive again. Bruce listens to Wanda’s instructions. Then the team travel back to Avenger headquarters in New York city.

)))---→… New York … Several Days Later…

The small family unit sticks close together after their arrival. Steve spends time with Bucky. Yet Bucky seems to gravitate toward the trio.  
Thor comes in looking at ill ease.  
“I can not find the scepter stone.” The Avengers and the assassin squad are in the main chamber watching a movie and wondering what they are going to order for lunch/dinner.  
“You looked everywhere?” Steve asks before looking to Tony.  
“We set up a sensor sweep of the area but there is nothing popping up, right Jarvis?”  
“Correct, sir. Have you decided yet where you would like to order today’s food resources from?”   
Wanda looks to Clint and nudges him. He sighs before looking up.  
“Order the Chinese normal for Tony and Bobbie. The Indian restaurant for Bruce and Thor. Then the pizza norm for Captain, Thor, and Bucky. We will take the Greek place normal order with Loukoumades and kataifi for all.” The team had kind of gotten use to Clint being able to know what was going to happen. He only really liked to do short term. Long term was too much of a headache and the variables where terrible to calculate.  
“Right away sir,” Jarvis informed.  
“We could search a different spectrum of energy like with the tesserat.” Bruce voicing on the previous conversation.  
“But we did that and this is different.”  
“Why do you want it?” Clint asks. The two-scientist exchange glances. “What’s Ultron? Um.. NO!” He looks at them. “Defiantly not.”  
“Who are you to tell me, no?” Tony had been lineate with the new guys. Sure they help and were unique. Challenged him in a new way that is fun. Also made the capsicle thaw a little. But this is still his house. And who does this assassin think he is to tell him, no.  
“Because Ultron will kill and destroy. And not be what you want him to be. And besides the infinity stone is in a safe place.” Thor takes particular interest at these words.  
“You know of the stone?” Thor asks.  
“I know of several of the stones. The mind stone has it’s own neural thoughts. It knows where it’s brother and sisters are. But it is safe.”  
“The safest place is in Asguards hands.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“Then give it to SHIELD.” Bobbie kind of orders, suggest.  
“Defiantly not, hydra. It’s safe and it will remain there till this bad dark comes.” Everyone is looking at him. He hates it. Clint was always high up. Out of sight because he is the eyes of the team. Seeing all and remaining unseen.  
“I can arrest you.” Mockingjay threatens. Wanda glows red, warning,  
“I’d like to see you try.” Bobbie backed off a little. Thor comes over resting his hammer down in front of Clint. Clint looks at it then to the god. Tilting his head he looks at the hammer.  
“I don’t want to.” Clint tells Thor.  
“I need to know it is safe.” Moving forward Clint picks the hammer up and hands it back to the god. “Thank you.”  
“Wait, just like that?” Tony questions. “Let me try.” Thor smiles before setting the hammer on the table for the others to have a go.  
Clint pulls his girls close.  
“We should leave soon.” Natasha tells them. Clint holds her close.  
“The three or four of us?” Natasha looks over at Bucky who is encouraging Steve as he attempts to lift the hammer. It moves but does not lift.  
“Where are we going?” Wanda asks snuggling into Clint. Clint hugs her closer. Their talents making them closer. Almost sometimes they move as one.  
“Kathmandu.” Natasha smiles at Clint’s words.  
“I’ve heard amazing things of that place.” Nat adds.  
“Good.” Clint pulls his family close. Time to get back on with life. 

)))---→ }}}---→ }}}~~~→


End file.
